New Dragon Ball DC Universe KAI: Battle of Gods
by Mister Conde De Urano
Summary: Spin off de "New Dragon Ball DC Universe KAI" basado en la película "Battle of Gods".


**New Dragon Ball DC Universe Kai: Battle of Gods.**

Esta historia sucede 6 meses después de la batalla contra Buu. Goku le pidió al dragón Shenron que borrará de la memoria de todo el mundo a Buu, salvo por él y sus amigos y aliados. El dragón le concedió el deseo y desapareció.

-Bien. Ahora Buu podrás salir a la calle sin miedo a que la gente se asuste de ti.-Dijo Goku.

-Gracias.-Dijo Buu.

En otra parte del Universo, había un planeta en cuyo centro había un templo. Dentro de él, había un individuo que caminaba seriamente.

-Señor Beerus. Hora de despertar. Señor Beerus, despierte. Recuerda que tiene que trabajar.

-Déjame cinco años más. Por favor, Whis. Si no hubiese sido por Lucifer Morningstar que me despertó hace poco. ¿Por qué me despertó?

-Lo desconozco, señor Beerus. Es como si me hubiesen borrado la memoria.-En ese momento, Beerus volvió a dormirse.-¡Ay! Menudo vago estás hecho.

Whis generó unas alarmas que colocó por todo el dormitorio. Estas, en lugar de sonar estallaron. Beerus se despertó del susto.

-¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡EL FIN DEL MUNDO! ¿O acaso es Rao que viene a gastarme una broma?-Whis empezó a reír.

-No amo Beerus. Es el despertador. ¿Acaso lo ha olvidado? Hoy tiene que hacer algo.

-¿Algo?

-Sí. Me dijo que el Pez Oráculo le avisó de que hoy aparecería el Super Saiyan God.

-¡Oh! ¡Cierto! ¡Whis rápido!-Beerus cambió de ropa usando magia.- Llévame al Planeta Vegeta.

-No puedo.

-¿Cómo que no puedes? ¡No seas vago!

-No es por eso. Y además, no es el más adecuado para llamar a los demás vago. El Planeta Vegeta fue destruido hace años por el tirano Freezer.

-Freezer... Freezer. Ese nombre me suena de algo. ¿Alguna marca de helados?

-No señor Beerus. Es el hijo del Rey Cold.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡Pues iré a darles una lección! Nadie destruye mi diversión. Whis, llévame ante él.

-Eso también me es imposible.-Beerus cayó al suelo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Hoy estás muy quisquilloso!

-No es eso. Freezer, su padre y su hermano Cooler fueron asesinados por un Super Saiyan que vive en la Tierra.

-Me alegro. De todas formas iba a liquidarlo yo mismo un día. Estúpido Freezer, destruir planetas por diversión. No se daba cuenta de que solamente alteraba el Orden Natural del Universo.-Beerus se quedó un momento callado.-Espera un momento, Whis. ¿No me habías dicho que Freezer había destruido el Planeta Vegeta?

-Así es.

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ ME MIENTES?!

-Yo no le he mentido. Solamente le dije que el Planeta Vegeta fue destruido. Pero por el Universo quedan unos cuantos supervivientes. De hecho, ahora mismo hay un saiyan que viaja hacía la Tierra.

-¿Y quién es?

-Table. El segundo hijo del Rey Vegeta. Seguramente irá a la Tierra a ver a su hermano Vegeta.

-Vaya. Así que los hijos de este payaso de Vegeta están vivos. Nunca me gustó su rey. Ni los saiyans. Bárbaros, iba a destruirlos primero a ellos y después a Freezer. Whis vamos a ver al Pez Oráculo. Una pregunta, ¿fue Vegeta el que acabó con Freezer? Después de todo, el tiene mucho potencial.

-No. Fue un saiyan llamado Kakarotto, pero que en la Tierra le conocen como Son Goku. ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! Mientras dormía, Krypton estalló.

-Vaya. Tampoco me gustaba esa gente. Tan despreocupados. El único que me caía bien era Jor-El. ¿Hay algún superviviente?

-Sí. Kal-El. El hijo de Jor-El. Ahora vive en la Tierra bajo el nombre de Superman.

-Vaya. ¿Qué tendrá la Tierra que atrae a los supervivientes de planetas muertos?-En ese momento, Beerus y Whis llegaron a donde estaba el Pez Oráculo.

-Hola, señor Beerus, señor Whis. ¿A qué debo su visita?

-Hace tiempo, me avisaste de que lucharía contra el Super Saiyan God.

-¿Yo hice eso? ¿Ni me acuerdo? ¡Hola amo Beerus! ¿A qué debo su visita?

-Ya olvidaba que su memoria es pésima. Claro que me lo vaticinaste. Me dijiste que era hoy cuando iba a aparecer. ¿O acaso eso era una mentira?

-No. Mis predicciones nunca son erróneas.

-Perfecto. Dime. ¿Cuál es el nombre del Saiyan?

-No me acuerdo.-Beerus y Whis cayeron al suelo.

-¡ESTÚPIDO!

-Oiga, amo Beerus.-Dijo Whis.-Vayamos a preguntarle al Kaioh del norte. Seguro que él lo sabe. Después de todo, la Tierra está en su territorio.

-¡Vamos!-Los dos dioses fueron al Planeta de Kaioh. El Pez se quedó mirándolos.

-Vaya. Beerus y Whis pasan por aquí y se olvidan de decirme hola. Que maleducados.

_**Tierra.**_

Todos estaban reuniéndose en Capsule Corp. Hoy era un día especial. Su presidenta, Bulma, cumplía hoy 42 años. Todos sus amigos se habían reunido. También había venido la Liga de la Justicia, pero venían de paisano. Bruce se acercó a Bulma.

-¡Felicidades Bulma!

-Gracias Bruce. Me alegra ver que habéis podido venir.

-Sí. Tras lo ocurrido con Buu, no han habido muchos incidentes. Es un alivio. Pero a la ve me da muy mala espina.

-Tú siempre tan pesimista, Bruce.-Dio Clark, que había venido con Lois y Jimmy.-¿No puedes disfrutar de la paz?

-Si algo he aprendido en mis años de lucha contra el crimen es que la paz no dura mucho. No hay que bajar nunca la guardia.

-El chico rico tiene razón.-Dijo Vegeta.-Nunca hay que relajarse. Siempre puede haber un incidente y te podría pillar despistado. Mira lo que pasó con Buu.

-Quizás tengáis razón.

-¿Qué pasa Bulma?-Le preguntó A-18.

-Ese Goku. Siempre se salta estos eventos. Es insoportable.

-Lo mismo digo.-Dijo Chichi.-Hoy se ha ido a ver a Kaioh porque sí. Pues él se va a perder esta gran fiesta.

-Tienes razón.

Por otro lado, estaban Gohan y Videl.

-¿Qué piensas Gohan?

-Pensaba en nuestros amigos de la Tierra 16. Es una pena que no existan medios para viaja entre Universos. Podrían haber venido.

-Los Guardianes prohíben esa clase de vehículos.-Dijo Videl.-Además, seguro que los volveremos a ver algún día.

-Eso espero. Ojalá estén bien.

En una zona desértica, una nave típica de los saiyans aterrizó. De ella, salieron dos individuos.

-En esa dirección. Mi hermano se encuentra por ahí.-Los dos individuos salieron volando.

_**Planeta de Kaioh**_

-¿Has visto mi nuevo planeta, Goku? Idéntico al anterior. Y todo gracias a ti. Gracias a ti gané esa apuesta con el estúpido Kaioh del Oeste.

-Sí. Es igual que el anterior. Dentro de él no habrá ningún mal, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no. ¡Y ni se te ocurra volver a traerme a un villano que esté a punto de autodestruirse!

-Vale.

-¡AH!-Kaioh notó que Beerus se acercaba.-¡Goku escóndete rápido!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Tú hazlo!

Goku se escondió dentro de la casa. En ese momento llegaron Whis y Beerus.

-Bienvenido a mi planeta, honorable señor Beerus. Usted sea también bienvenido señor Whis.

-Hola.-Dijo Whis.

-Menos peloteo Kaioh del Norte. Una cosa, ¿Tú planeta no era más grande?

-No lo recuerda, Señor Beerus. Usted lo redujo a este tamaño, cuando el Kaioh del Norte osó derrotarte en una carrera de coches.

-Eso fue un error.

-Pero este no es su planeta original. El anterior fue destruido en una explosión.

-Lo había olvidado. Bueno eso no importa. Dígame Kaioh, ¿Conoces al Super Saiyan God?

-¿Super Saiyan God? Nunca lo había oído.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú sabes lo que es eso? Saiyan que se esconde dentro de la casa de Kaioh.-Preguntó Beerus a Goku.

-Me ha pillado. Pues no lo sé tío. Es la primera vez que lo... ¡AY! ¿Por qué me pega?

-Más respeto. El es un dios que está por encima incluso de los Kaioh Shin.

-¿Es el superior de KibiShin y ese anciano?

-¿Anciano? ¿Acaso ha sido liberado ese viejo?

-Sí. Lo liberé yo. Es muy pervertido, pero es muy simpático.

-No opino lo mismo. Como detesto a esos Kaioh Shin. Son demasiado pacíficos y dejan pasar muchas cosas por alto. El único que me caía bien era el Kaioh Shin del Sur. Pero desapareció misteriosamente. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-Céntrese en su objetivo, amo Beerus.

-Oh cierto. Pues si no lo sabes, iré a la Tierra a preguntárselo a Vegeta.

-Oiga, ¿usted es fuerte?-Le preguntó Goku a Beerus.

-¿Fuerte? Claro. Soy Beerus, el Dios de la Destrucción. Soy el más fuerte de este Universo.-Whis se ofendió por ese comentario.

-Luche contra mí.

-¡Es una locura!-Dijo Kaioh nervioso.

-¿Luchar? Ya veo... Podría ser interesante.

Goku se transformó en Super Saiyan 3.

-¿Quieres que me quede en este nivel? Puede que sea demasiado para ti.

-No. Déjalo. Esa transformación se ve interesante. Lucharé contra ti sin usar las piernas.

Goku y Beerus comenzaron a luchar, haciendo algunos destrozos en el planeta.

-¡Mi planeta nuevo!

Goku intentaba golpear a Beerus, pero el dios paraba todos los golpes con su dedo. Luego desapareció y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Goku en la espalda. Goku perdió la transformación.

-Vaya. ¿Eso es todo? Menuda decepción. Esperaba un reto. Ese Super Saiyan 3 se veía imponente pero ha sido vencido de un golpe. Whis, vamos a la Tierra a preguntarle a Vegeta sobre el Super Saiyan God.

_**Tierra.**_

Todos estaban en la fiesta, cuando de repente, dos individuos llegaron a la zona.

-Hola.

-¿Eh? ¡Table! ¿Qué haces aquí, hermano?

-He venido a pedir tu ayuda.

-Espera. ¿Has dicho hermano?-Preguntó Superman asombrado de que Vegeta tuviese un hermano.

-Sí. Él es muy débil. Mi padre lo envió a otro Planeta para que no se descubriera la verdad.

-Vaya... Acabo de descubrir que tengo un cuñado.-Dijo Bulma.

-¿Y qué ocurre Table? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Se trata de Abo y Kado.

-¿Esos payasos?-Dijo Vegeta.

-¿Quiénes son?-Preguntó Gohan.

-Dos tipos que trabajaban para Freezer. Su poder es similar al de las Fuerzas Ginew.

-Era. Esos dos han descubierto una técnica que hace que tengan el mismo poder que Freezer. Es terrible.

-¿Freezer? ¡Qué decepción!-Dijo Vegeta.-Hace mucho que superamos a Freezer.

-¿Eh? O sea que lo que me dijeron los namekianos era cierto. Un saiyan de la Tierra derrotó a Freezer. ¿Acaso fuiste tú?

-No. Fue Kakarotto.

Una nave espacial apareció volando en el cielo.

-Alto ahí, saiyan. Estas arrestado.

-¿Eh? ¿Y tú quién eres?-Preguntó Bulma.

-El es Jaco. Un policía galáctico.-Dijo una chica rubia que iba con él.

-¿Eh? No puede ser. ¡Tights!

-¿Quién es ella, Bulma?-Preguntó Bruce.

-Es mi hermana mayor. Se llama Tights.

-¡¿Hermana?!-Gritaron todos.

-Vaya. Menuda reunión familiar más peculiar.-Dijo Superman.

En ese momento, aparecieron dos naves del Ejército de Freezer. De ellas salieron Abo y Kado.

-¿Ves lo que te digo, Clark? La pa no dura siempre.-Dijo Bruce.

-Aquí estabas Table.

-Vamos a acabar contigo. ¡Vaya! Pero si también está Vegeta. Bien. Hoy vengaremos al amo Freezer y a su familia.

-Menuda pérdida de tiempo. Goten, Trunks. Fusionaos y derrotad a esos dos estúpidos.

-¡FUSIÓN!-Los dos niños se fusionaron.-¡TADAA! Tras una larga ausencia, aquí está Super Gotenks.

La fusión se lanzó contra los dos villanos y los derrotó de un solo golpe.

-¡Vaya! Sois muy fuertes.-Dijo Table asombrado.

-Y tú también puedes ser fuerte. Necesitas entrenar. Los individuos podemos mejorar nuestro nivel de fuerza si entrenamos cada día.

-Ya veo.

-Una pregunta-Le dijo Videl a la acompañante de Table.-¿Tú quién eres?

-Soy Gure. Su esposa.

-¡¿Esposa?!-Dijeron todos asombrados. Vegeta era el que estaba más asombrado.

-Los saiyans tienen las mujeres más raras del mundo.-Dijo el Maestro Tortuga, ganándose una palia de Bulma y Chichi.

-¡Malditos críos! ¡Kado! Mostrémosle nuestra fusión.

-De acuerdo Abo.-Los dos villanos empezaron a brillar y sus cuerpos se unieron en uno solo.

-Permitid que me presente. Me llamo Aka y voy a acabar con vosotros.

-Se han fusionado.-Dijo Superman.

-Soy más fuerte que el amo Freezer. Os mataré y reconstruiré su Imperio Galáctico. Observad mi técnica. ¡WAHAHA NO HA!-De la boca de Aka salió una bola de energía. Hal Jordan y Videl protegieron la zona y a las personas que allí habían con sus escudos. Vegeta se lanzó contra Aka. Le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la barriga y lo dejó K.O.

-¡Je! ¡Basura!

-Hermano Vegeta. Eres increíble.-Dijo Table asombrado y emocionado.

-Tú también puedes ser igual que yo.

-"Vegeta ha cambiado mucho."-Pensaba Piccolo.-"Ya no es el individuo arrogante y borde de antes. Ahora es más amable."

-"Vegeta. ¿Puedes oírme?-Dijo Kaioh.

-Te escucho.

-Beerus se dirige hacia la Tierra. Es terrible.

-¿Beerus?-Dijo Vegeta asombrado. En ese momento, los anillos de los green lanterns presentes empezaron a sonar.

-Ese soy yo.-Vegeta se giró y vio a Beerus y a Whis.-Hola.

-Saludos. Habitantes de la Tierra.-Dijo Whis.

-¿Son amigos?-Preguntó Bulma.

-No. Él es el Dios de la Destrucción. Un ser que está por encima de los Kaioh Shin.-Dijo Piccolo.

-¿Lo conoces?-Preguntó Vegeta.

-Claro. Yo antes era Kamisama. Tenía que conocer a todos mis superiores.

-¿Y él está por encima del Espectro?-Preguntó Clark.

-No. El señor Beerus y yo también obedecemos sus órdenes.

-Hermano. ¿Ese no es el tipo que humillaba tanto a padre?

-Sí Table. Lo odio.

-Aunque no me guste hacerlo. Bien Vegeta. Veo que has montado una fiesta en mi honor.

-No. Es la fiesta de mi cumpleaños.-Dijo Bulma molesta.

-¡Oh! ¡perdón perdón! Me encantan los cumpleaños. ¿Puedo quedarme a celebrarlo con vosotros? ¿Puedo, puedo?

-Claro. Los amigos de Vegeta son mis amigos.-Dijo Bulma.

-¡Perfecto! Dime, ¿hay espectáculo musical?

-No.-Beerus puso mala cara. Vegeta se asustó.

-¡Claro que lo hay! Namekiano. Canta.

-¿Yo?

-O cantas o te mato.

-¡Vale!-Piccolo empezó a cantar. Cantaba tan mal que todos los presentes se taparon los oídos.

-Maldita sea.-Dijo Beerus enfadado.-Ya os enseñaré yo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Se ha cabreado!-Dijo Vegeta asustado.

-Ya os enseñaré yo a cantar.-Vegeta se cayó al suelo.-Allá voy. Vegeta tú bailarás en el escenario conmigo.

-¡Cómo desee!

**Mi nombre es Beerus **

**soy el Dios de la Destrucción **

**soy mitad Joe Camel y un tercio Fonzarelli **

**soy el hippie felino del Universo del rap **

**un surfista rap que os vais a enterar**

Todos empezaron a aplaudir.

-No olvidéis reciclar.-Dijo Beerus haciendo el símbolo de la victoria con la mano.

Whis estaba probando la comida de la Tierra.

-¡OY! ¡Qué buena pinta! ¿Qué es?

-Pasta.

-¿Pasta? ¡Delicioso! ¿Y eso?

-Sushi.

-¡UUUUH! Sushi. Delicioso.-Whis puso demasiado wasabi en el sushi.

-¡Espere señor! ¡No pongas tanto...-Demasiado tarde. De la boca de Whis salió na gran llamarada.-¡Tenga agua!

-Delicioso. Me encanta el Wasabi.-El dependiente cayó al suelo.

-Vegeta. Venía a hacerte una pregunta. ¿Sabes que es el Super Saiyan God?

-Yo lo sé.-Dijo Table.-Es una transformación que alcanza un saiyan puro de corazón y que le da poderes divinos. Pero el último saiyan puro de corazón fue asesinado por los saiyans bárbaros hace tiempo. Dudo mucho que alguno de nosotros podamos alcanzar esa transformación.

-Vaya que pena. Bueno, ahora tengo hambre.-Beerus se giró y vio a Buu con una bandeja llena de puddig.-¡Pudding! ¿Podría darme uno?

-No.-Dijo Buu. Vegeta fue hacia el Majin asustado.

-Dale uno. Corre.

-He dicho que no.-Buu empezó a chupar todos los puddings y se los tragó.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡El Pudding! Te voy a enseñar a no desafiar al Dios de la Destrucción.-Beerus empezó a expulsar energía. Todos estaban asombrados.

-¡Menudo Ki!-Dijo Superman. Satan estaba agarrado a la capa.

Beerus agarró a Buu de la antena y le dio una fuerte patada que lo mandó bien Liga y los Guerreros Z fueron a parar al dios de la destrucción, pero todos fueron derrotados de forma humillante.

-Me he cansado de este planeta.-Beerus iba a destruir la Tierra. Cuando Bulma se le acercó y empezó a gritarle.

-¿Cómo te atreves a provocar este jaleo en mi fiesta?-Beerus golpeó a Bulma en la cara, tirándola al suelo. Tights fue a ver como estaba su hermana pequeña.

-¡Espere gran dios de la destrucción!-Dijo Jaco.-No puede destruir este planeta por un simple capricho.

-Es mi decisión. ¿Osas cuestionarme, policía galáctico Jaco?

-No... Pero...

-¡No toques a mi Bulma!-Vegeta se convirtió en Super Saiyan 3 y empezó a luchar de igual a igual con el dios felino. Pero Beerus empezó a soltar más energía y enseguida superó a Vegeta.

-Vale. Whis tenía razón. El Pez Oráculo se equivocó con lo del Super Saiyan God. Voy a destruir este planeta.

En ese momento aparece Goku.

-¡Goku!

-Vaya. Así que tú eres el saiyan que mandaron a la Tierra de pequeño.-Dijo Beerus.-Que callado se lo tenía Kaioh.

-¿Cómo? ¿Al final si que enviaron a un saiyan a la Tierra?-Dijo Jaco alarmado.-Pero entonces, ¿cómo es que la Tierra sigue intacta?

-Eso se debe a que el saiyan que enviaron a la Tierra no la destruyó. La protegió de toda amenaza que aparecía.-Dijo Bulma.

-Vaya... O sea que siguen existiendo los saiyans de corazón puro.-Dijo Jaco.

-¿Has vuelto a por más? ¿Si ni siquiera Vegeta ha podido conmigo?

-Esperad un momento.-Dijo el anciano Kaioh Shin. Vino acompañado de Kibishin.

-¡Tú! Estúpido viejo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía a hablarte sobre el Super Saiyan God. Pero como no quieres verme, me voy.

-¡COMO NO HABLES, TE ENCIERRO EN UNA ESPADA DE KACHINKO!-Dijo Beerus furioso.

-Vale, vale. Para alcanzar el estado de Super Saiyan God, es necesario que hayan 6 saiyans y que estos le den su energía a uno de ellos.

-Ya veo.-Dijo Beerus, el cual empezó a contar a los saiyans presentes.-¡6! ¡Perfecto! ¡Venga! Ya podéis empezar.

-Vale. ¿Y cómo lo hacemos?-Preguntó Goku.

-Tú solamente ponte en el centro.-Dijo el Anciano Kaioh Shin.-Vegeta, Table, Gohan, Goten y Trunks, rodead a Goku. Cuando lo hagáis, empezad a darle todo vuestro poder.

-Vale.-Los cinco saiyans empezaron a darle poder a Goku. Este empezó a sentir que algo en él cambiaba. De repente, un aura roja apareció alrededor de Goku. Su pelo y ojos se volvieron rojos. Y parecía que hubiese rejuvenecido.

-Aquí lo tienes Beerus. Tu Super Saiyan God.-Dijo el anciano Kaioh Shin.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora me arrepiento de haberte encerrado en la Espada Z. Bueno Goku, ¿peleamos?

-Vale. Estaba deseándolo.

Los dos dioses empezaron a pelear por el cielo de la ciudad. La gente pensaba que eran fuegos artificiales. Beerus le dio un fuerte puñetazo, mandando a Goku hacia un bosque que había en las afueras de la ciudad. Beerus iba a por él, pero el saiyan lo recibió con un kamehameha. Beerus acabó volando por los aires. Goku empezó a volar y lo siguió. Los dos acabaron luchando en el espacio. La lucha estaba muy igualada. No parecía haber un claro ganador. Pero de repente, la transformación de Goku desapareció.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ahora no!

-Veo que no eres capaz de controlar todo ese inmenso poder. Da igual. Despídete de tu querido planeta y todos sus habitantes.

Beerus creó una gran bola de energía que lanzó contra Goku. Goku apenas podía pararla. En ese momento, Beerus disparó un rayo con su dedo a la bola de energía, la cual aumentó su tamaño. Parecía que Goku iba a perder, cuando de repente, le pareció oir los ánimo de sus amigos y familiares. Goku volvió a transformarse en Super Saiyan God.

-¿Qué? Pensaba que habías gastado toda tu energía.

Goku destruyó la esfera. Pero eso le gastó más energía y perdió de nuevo la transformación. Beerus se le acercó.

-¿Vienes a darme el golpe de gracia? Adelante. Has ganado.

-Yo no lo veo así. Además, no es mi estilo. Eres un buen reto como para matarte. Eres la segunda persona que conozcó que es más fuerte que yo.

-¿La segunda?

-Sí. La primera es mi maestro Whis.-Dijo señalando a Whis, el cual estaba comiendo un helado.-Sabes. En este Universo aún hay más personas más fuertes que yo. Lucifer Morningstar, la Muerte... Pero hay Dioses de la Destrucción en otros Universos que me dejan como un novato.

-¿Hay gente más fuerte que tú? ¡Qué emocionante! Me encantaría luchar contra ellos.

-Jejejeje. Eres un tipo muy raro, Son Goku. Te doy una paliza y quieres luchar contra gente más fuerte. Me caes bien. Sólo por eso voy a perdonar a tu Planeta.

Beerus, Whis y Goku volvieron a Capsule Corp. Beerus pidió perdón a todos, en especial a Bulma por haberla pegado. Todos continuaron con la fiesta. A lo lejos, habían dos individuos observando la escena.

-Este Goku es increíble. Se ha ganado la amistad del Dios de la Destrucción.

-Eso parece Lucifer. Es más, a mi también me cae bien ese chico. Pone en su sitio a gente despiadada que mata por gusto.

-Bueno, voy a volver al Infierno. ¿Vienes conmigo?

-Sí. Tengo que vigilar que mis segadores hagan bien su trabajo.-Y así, Lucifer y Muerte se fueron.

Beerus y Whis también volvieron a su templo.

-Nos vamos. Volveremos a vernos en tres años.-Dijo Whis.-Encantado de haberos conocido.

-Para entonces tendrás puddings recién hechos.

-¡Oh! ¡Eres la mejor Bulma.-Beerus y Whis se fueron.

-Nosotros también nos vamos.-Dijo Table.-Ya hemos solucionado el asunto de Abo y Kado.

-¿Os portaréis bien?-Dijo Vegeta.

-Sí. Lo prometemos.

-Yo también me marcho hermana.-Dijo Tights.-Me ha encantado conocer a tus amigos y familia. Pero me vuelvo al espacio con Jaco. Tengo una novela que escribir. Y quien sabe. A lo mejor encuentro a un saiyan como tu marido. Jejejeje.

-Me alegra ver que has estado protegiendo la Tierra. Fue una suerte que no te descubriera.-Le dijo Jaco a Goku.

-Sí. Me hubiese perdido mucho si me hubieses liquidado.

Y así, todas las visitas se fueron.

Una vez más, la Tierra se ha salvado. Pero, ¿durará un poco más la paz esta vez?

_**Fin.**_

_**(##############################)**_

_**Nota**_: Esta historia se sitúa entre los capítulos 22 y 23 del fic "New Dragon Ball DC Universe KAI". Espero que os haya gustado.

Nos vemos en el fic principal y en los otros.

_**Saludos.**_


End file.
